poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic is an original written story, and the first Benny, Leo and Johnny Adventure to take place in a non-fiction universe. It was submitted to Deviant Art on April 10, 2011. A videobook version was uploaded to YouTube on April 10th, 2012 to commemorate the 100th anniversary of the disaster. Plot The Fantasy Adventure team is planning to take a vacation on a cruise ship, but all of the modern day liners are booked for the rest of the season. So instead, they go back in Time to 1912 and book passage on the R.M.S. Titanic. Unaware of the danger that is to come, they mingle with the richest people in first class and enjoy themselves in the grandure of the grandest ship that ever existed. Their pleasure cruise comes to an abrupt end after a fateful encounter with an giant iceberg, and they soon find themselves fighting to survive the most famous ship disaster of all time. Trivia *The team originally intended to book passage on the Olympic, which was the older sister ship of the Titanic. *The first part of this story was uploaded 99 years after the real Titanic set sail from Southampton, New England. *The last part of this story was uploaded 99 years after the real Titanic struck an iceberg and began sinking. *In part 2, Rafiki is reading a book called Futility. Futility is an actual book written in 1898 by Morgan Robertson. It contains four short stories. One of which, The Wreck of the Titan, depicts the tragic events of an indestructable ocean liner that is said to foreshadow the Titanic disaster about 14 years prematurely. It is also noted Robertson was unable to have his book published until after the sinking of the Titanic in 1912 with some notable re-prints. Ironically, it was because he was told by editors that his story was unbelievable. *The YouTube version uses clips from the following movies about the Titanic: "Titanic" (1953), "A Night To Remember" (1958), "Titanic" (1996), "Faux News Real" Bonus feature from "Titanic" (1997), "Legend of the Titanic" (1999), and "Titanic : The Legend Go On" (2000). *The YouTube version also uses clips from the "Curiousity : What Sank the Titanic?," and "Titanic 100 : The Final Say with James Cameron." *In the version on YouTube, The Wolf's Theme from "Peter and the Wolf" is played during Lion's nightmare. *Also Palladon, Tye, Talon, Maggie and Queen Eliza are not in this adventure, KoraggRules takes part as the voice of Thomas Andrews, Haseo4455 as the voice of J. Bruce Ismay and vcm1824 as the narrator of the YouTube version. *This adventure ends right where'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' begins. *Because Benny and Rae act together in saving the lives of the rest of the team, it is a hidden hint that they share a big brother/little sister relationship. Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films